The inventive concept relates to a light-emitting device package and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a light-emitting device package having a phosphor layer.
A white light-emitting diode (white LED) device has attracted much attention in various technical fields, such as computers, cellphones, and projectors. In particular, the white LED device is being applied in an increasing broad range of fields, such as backlight units (BLUs) of liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and illumination systems. The white LED device may be embodied by using a blue LED chip and a phosphor layer, and there is lately an increasing demand for a technique for efficiently forming the phosphor layer.